The present invention relates generally containers with removable covers or lids, such as pails.
Some lids for containers, such as pails, include an upper panel portion and an outer wall portion that fits over the upper edge of the container wall. The outer wall portion includes a ledge that snaps over a lip protruding outward from the upper edge of the container wall. Tabs project through the ledge and to a lowermost edge of the outer wall. The tabs are separated from one another by gaps and are secured to one another by a tear strip. The tear strip prevents the tabs from being deflected outward, which would permit the ledge to deflect outward to release the lid from the container. After the tear strip is removed, the tabs and ledge can be deflected outward to release the lid from the container.